Love For The Little Sister
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's Brotherly Love but this time told from Kiba's point of view. We see what he was thinking of when he finally decided it was time to make Sakura his.


I am in love with my little sister.

I just have to laugh whenever I think of this because Sakura is not my sister. We are not related by blood; my family adopted her and made my life a living hell. I had feelings for her, strong feelings that never went away even after I was told she would become my little sister. My freakin' little sister! Do you have any idea how horrible that was for me? To know the girl I loved was living in my house and I couldn't do a single damn thing to her without being looked at as some sick pervert! Everyday was a giant nightmare for me, I felt myself slowly going crazy and it took everything I had not to jump her whenever I saw the chance too.

I first noticed her back in high school, I was in my last year and she was just starting middle school. My stupid health class made us all help out the new middle school freshmen, a total pain at first but I was still grateful to that class. All it took was one simple glance and I was hooked, I made sure I was her partner and spent the entire day with her. Her voice, looks, and everything that made her up was burned into my mind. I wanted her so badly my pants were killing me at the end of the day. For months I would follow her around town, making sure any rivals that could be a problem for me were out of the picture. I knew that following her around would probably freak her our if she ever saw me but I was great at hiding and I could always just say I was going home or visiting a friend.

I had all these plans for me to make her my girl but then I had to get that damn phone call from my mother. She called to say she was bringing home a new family member, a girl that just lost her parents. I didn't really give a damn at first, all I cared about was getting Sakura but then she walked through my front door with my mother standing behind her and introducing her to me as my new little sister.

My world seemed to end that day.

I couldn't believe my mother that done this too me. The girl I loved as a woman was now my sister and I had to treat her the same way I treated Hana. There was no way I could do that and still keep my sanity. My mother had done some fucked up things in my life but this one was the worst. This was even worst about the lie she told Hana and I about our father. She said he ran away and left us but I found out the truth years ago. He was locked away in some mental institution because he was unstable and a danger to the community. I only went to visit him once and I learned all I needed to know about the man. He had problems in the head, his doctors told me that he attacked my mother because he thought she was cheating on him. She wasn't and after mom knocked him out she had him arrested and a restraining order against him. So if he ever does get out, which isn't likely, he can't come near any of us.

It was fine with me. My father was insane; I knew that and thought it would be better if he never gets out. If he was willing to attack his own wife then he would attack Sakura and I refused to let that happen. What kind of man hits a woman just because he _thinks _she's cheating on him? Have some hard evidence before you start accusing a person. I always thought if you think you're girl is cheating then just throw her down on the bed and remain her what man she really belongs too. I had that planned for Sakura in case she ever got a boyfriend but the girl was good, she never let anyone touch her and that pleased me. She belonged to me and only me.

For a while I was able to keep myself sane when it came to living with Sakura. At night I was go in her room and watch her sleep, sometimes even get in the bed with her and just hold her. Other times I would take an item of hers and keep it with me just so I could have little piece of her with me at all times. I was able to stay calm like this but that was when the dreams started. My torturous dreams of Sakura.

/Dream/

_It always started out with me coming into my room and finding something sticking out of my pillow. I moved over to my bed to inspect what was there and like always I found a pair of light pink panties that I knew belonged to Sakura. _

"_Kiba, I'm here for the laundry!" then she would suddenly appear with a laundry basket in one hand. _

"_Sakura?" I would give her a playful grin and turn around with the panties clearly being seen in my hands. "Mind explaining these?" I waved them like they were a little flag. _

_Her face would turn a scarlet color, the basket dropping, and she would turn all shy on me. "Well…those are…they are my gift to you." She would answer in the sweetest voice that had my pants tighten on the spot. _

"_A gift for me?" I would walk closer to her, standing directly in front of her. "What kind of gift, Sakura?" I loved saying her name. I just rolled off my tongue so well._

"_Well…I…um…" she would always look up at me with a look of determination in her eyes but still looking very shy. "I love you. Not as my big brother but as a man." She would confess and I respond with a kiss, bringing her over to my bed where our clothes are off in a second and I'm already deep inside her wet core. Her pink hair splashed over my pillow, her cries echoing off my wall, and her green eyes staring into mine as I entered into her soaking wet core. Her hands balled into fist as they held onto my body, the underwear she had left for me was sticking out from under my pillow. _

/End Dream/

It was a sweet dream that haunted me at night and made me wish on every star in the sky for it to come true. Then one night it did come true. I knew Sakura was in my room, I could see her and Ino from the window outside as Akamaru and I returned from our walk. I didn't know what they were doing in there but I had a lot of magazines and other items that could reveal to Sakura my desires to her.

"I'm home!" I gave them a little warning to get out and pretend to be a good little girl, I was going to get her later after Ino left and I still didn't receive an answer. "Sakura?" I called again, waiting for something but all I got was a silent house. "You home?" I didn't know what those two girls were doing but I was going to find out.

I reached my room and heard some frantic whispers and some shuffling going on. I allowed an amused grin to come onto my face before walking into my room and pretended to not know anything. "Guess she's not home," I went straight to my computer and acted like I didn't know they were hiding under my bed. "Ino probably dragged her out somewhere." I signed on and was surprised to see that some of my files were copied, I wanted to growl because those files held my entries of my feelings for Sakura. Very detailed accounts were recorded onto those documents and I had a feeling one of them had copied them.

I heard some more whispers from my bed and even heard the sound of a magazine pages being turned and for a moment panic set in. The only magazines in my room were the playboy ones that I bought to amuse myself with. Now it would be normal to find those in any guy's room but mine had Sakura's picture on every model in the book. I waited for the screams to come, waited for both girls to come out of my bed and starting calling me a sick pervert, and I even waited for Sakura to say she was leaving. I waited and waited but I didn't hear a single thing other then more pages being turned.

So I decided to try something else. I looked away from the computer and looked at the picture that was on my desk. "She's almost eighteen," I whispered out loud, pretending to believe that it was only me and Akamaru in the room. "Just three more years," I leaned back in my chair, head back and facing the ceiling. My eyes were closed as I thought of Sakura and what was my original plan. I was going to tell her my real feelings the day she turns eighteen and the thought of it had a grin plastered on my face. "Sakura…" I whispered out, not able to stop the longing that filled my voice. "Damn," I leaned forward, hands in my lap. "I got a boner." I started unzipping my pants to get rid of my fake problem. While I usually do get one when I think of the girl I didn't have one this time because I had other things on my mind.

Like why was Sakura in my room and not freaking out that she saw a magazine full of naked women that all had her pictures on them.

Still no reaction, only more silences so I decided to do more. "Hang on," I stopped what I was doing. "She's not in her room right now and probably won't be home for a while if she's with Ino," I zipped my pants back up and grinned. "So there's problem if I do it in her room," I was grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a while since I got to jack off in her bed. I've missed having her scent near me when I come." I got up and walked out of my room and walked into Sakura's. It was true that I have come in here more then once to masturbate, it was nice having her scent around me as I came down from my high of fantasying it was her working on me instead of my hands.

While the girls finally ran out of my room I checked Sakura for any signs that she was the one who copied the files from my computer but I saw no flash drive in sight so that only left Ino. I let out a sigh and fell back on her bed, a smile coming instantly onto my face when the smell of her entered my nose. "Better head back to my room," I wanted to see what else they were doing before I returned. Checking to make sure they weren't still there I quickly returned to my room and saw that everything was in order. Nothing was out of place, only a couple of items were sticking out of my bed. "So that's where my underwear disappears too." well now I knew where to look the next time I run out.

Speaking of underwear I had yet to check under my pillow. After my dreams had continued it became my daily ritual to check under my pillow everyday to see if Sakura left a little gift for me. So far I have never once found anything and that always left a feeling of disappointment deep inside my heart. So I gave a heavy sigh and lifted up my pillow, waiting for the disappointment to come but it never did.

They were there. A pair of light pink panties was left under my pillow and I knew that it was Sakura who had left them there for me. I knew now she was ready for me to take her as my woman. I was grinning ear to ear when I heard the front door open and I ran out of my room to great my new love, stuffing the underpants in my back pocket. "Sakura?" I laughed when I saw her jump and new my girl was the shy type after all. "What are you doing?" I walked down the steps and grinned when I saw her soaking wet body before me. I could see everything clearly, her bra was pink as well and I could see through her soaking wet skirt that she wasn't wearing any underwear. _"Because she left me her underwear today." _

"Just getting some dry clothes." I didn't miss the color that was in her cheeks, the light pink hue that seemed to make her glow with pure innocents.

"Then why not just go to your room and get some?" I questioned, standing right in front of her. Now that I knew my little blossom's feeling I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"Cause the laundry room was closer." I knew she was lying, she was a bad liar but I liked that about her. She was too sweet and innocent to lie, she was just perfect and while I was glad she was still single I always wondered why no guy has tried to ask her out. Of course she blamed me for that, saying I scared them all off the first day she entered high school. While Sakura had claimed I made a scene I was merely telling everyone if they messed with my territory they would find themselves buried six feet under the ground and have no one to blame but themselves.

"You're soaking wet," I picked up a strand of her pink hair, one of the few times I've been able to touch it without being overly weird. Her hair was shoulder length now, I convinced her to cut it when it was growing out too much. Shorter hair just framed her face better in my mind. Get out of those wet clothes and take a bath. The warm water will help so you don't catch a cold." While I didn't mind looking at her body I didn't want her to catch a cold. Her being sick was not a part of my plan. If she was sick then it meant we couldn't do the things I wanted and I was ready to burst any second now.

So I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to get her closes and possibly join her in the bath. After all the quickest way to warm up was to cuddle together, body to body with no clothes to get in the way.

"Um…Kiba?" he loved it when she said his name. The way it rolled of her tongue gave him a foreign feeling, one that he had come to enjoy. "Is it alright if I sleep over at Ino's for a couple of days?" we had reached her room when she asked me this and it bothered me.

"Sorry, but you can't," I didn't even stop to think about it "Ma said while she and Hana are away I'm in charge of you and I don't want you staying out late on a night like this." I was already going through her drawers and started getting out some clean clothes. That wasn't my real reason for keeping her away from her friends. I found her gift, I knew her real feelings, and now she was too shy to stay in the house with me. _"Sorry Sakura, you're not getting away that easily." _I smiled to myself, already imaging the things we would do.

"But that's not fair," I wasn't surprised to hear her protests. "I haven't been over to her house in years." I would agree with her there. After our family's business started to grow I was left alone more with Sakura and that's the way I wanted it. To be left all alone with only the two of us together, locked away in one room and away from anyone who wanted to keep us apart. Sure her friends were important but right now building their relationship was much more important then hanging out with people she probably wouldn't see again.

"You hung out with her all day," I argued, pulling her out a pair of clean pajamas, not that she would need them if I had my way but if this was going to end like I thought it was, then I might have to wait until morning to get her. "Now get in the bath before you catch a cold." I was pulling her out of her room, passed mine, and into the bathroom where I started up the bath. Seemed like our little bath together wouldn't happen but maybe later on something would happen.

"I can do it myself," she sounded upset and I was surprised to find her pushing me out of the bathroom. "I don't need my big brother running the bath for me. I'm not a stupid kid."

"I never said you were," I tried hard not to wince when I heard the words "Big Brother" come from her mouth. I absolutely hated that word! Not once have I ever considered her my sister, even when she was adopted I just kept telling myself that she was just another resident that lived in this house with my family. She even kept her family name of Haruno, which I was very pleased about. The only way she would gain the Inuzuka name was after she became my wife. "Look if you're that upset than you can have her sleep over tomorrow night." While I would prefer it just to be the two of us in the house it was better for her to have friends over then her go over someone else's house where some moron would try and steal her away from me. That stupid Uzumaki kid was always hitting on her and while she deemed it a stupid crush I could tell that he had feelings for her, feelings I would make sure never ever reached her. More then once I found myself almost hitting the stupid boy, screw the fact he was a minor, he was going to end up dead if I ever find out he has touched my Sakura.

"This isn't just about Ino," she already had me out the door and I was a little surprised she could push someone of my size out so easily. "Quit treating me like a little kid if you view me as a woman!" she slammed the door in my face and locked it, leaving me standing there dumbfounded for a minute before a wide grin came onto my face.

"So you want me to treat you as a woman?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the underwear she left for me. "Fine then, I'll treat you as a woman. Tonight." I wouldn't wait any longer. I would have my little Sakura's innocents tonight and help her bloom into a woman, my woman.

In fact I was ready to bust down the door and take her right there in the tub but my damn cell rang and I cursed whoever was calling me at this point. "Hello?" I frowned into the phone, swearing if it was prank call I would kill them.

"Kiba? It's Hana," of course my stupid sister would pick now of all times to call me. "Just wanted to let you know that we won't be home until next week. Will you and Sakura be alright until then?"

All she said brought another grin onto my face. "Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll be just fine." I hung up with that and entered the bathroom with the stealth of a ninja. I had a whole new plan for taking my Sakura's virginity and it didn't involve being in the cramped tub.

I saw that she was submerged underneath the water and I quickly grabbed her clothes. She wouldn't be needed these when she's with me. All that would be covering her body from now on was going to be my own body and whatever sheet that was near us. I knew I should have just left but I caught a glimpse of her naked body under the water and I had to stop and stare at the beauty of it all.

I was only in there for a minute but her green eyes opened and stared straight up into mine, making me bolt when she screamed and came rushing up out of the water. I shut the door as softly as I could and felt my heart race. I had never peeked on girls before, mostly because I never had any interest in other females besides Sakura but from what my friends say, when you get caught all that's on your mind is to run. "Stupid male instinct." I just wasted a perfect opportunity by running away. "Whatever, I got other things to do." I walked back into my room, dumping her clothes off to the side somewhere and pulled out a few items from a certain drawer in my desk.

A box of condoms and a picture of Sakura was all that was in this drawer. The box had been purchased after I first meet Sakura and I was intending to use them all up. I opened the drawer next to it and grabbed some bonds he may need. I've seen and read a few things to know that some girls freak out during their first time, some even get off on being tied up, and if Sakura resisted he didn't want to hurt her so I figured tying her up was the best. Besides he's always wanted to see her tied to his bed, helpless from his attacks he would do on her body as she cried out in pleasure.

"Damn," I grunted and gripped at my desk. "I got a boner." This time I wasn't pretending. The thought of finally doing it with Sakura has my body going crazy and I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Time to move." I knew now that if I didn't get her now I would literally die of blue balls.

With some deep breaths and disturbing thoughts of things I never want to think about ever again I had my body calm enough for me to walk to her room. I was ready to knock on her door when I heard her talking on the phone, mostly with Ino. Damn girl was always getting in my way of being alone with Sakura.

"_**Calm down and get over here before he can do anything!" **_I growled when I heard the blonde's words, angry that she was trying to take my Sakura away from me. I finally had her and I was not about to let her leave so easily so I entered the room without making a sound.

Sakura was still on the phone and wearing on a small white towel around her body. _"How I could just eat you up." _I could and I would. I would have my little blossom if it was the last thing I did.

She hadn't noticed me yet but I noticed her pulling out a large duffel bag and begin to throw clothes into it. "Okay, I'm coming over soon. I just need to get some clothes on and then –"

"And then what, Sakura?" I was standing right over her body, my larger form seemed to swallow her smaller one and I liked that.

"Sakura? Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?" I heard Ino's voice still continue to come through the phone and I wanted to put a stop to it.

"She's busy right now," so I did. I took the phone right out of Sakura's still hand. "Call her back later." By later I meant never. What we were going to do had no use for phones or anyone else. All it involved was just the two of us staying together in each other's embrace. I stuffed the phone in my pocket, making sure to turn it off so no one could bother us. "Sakura," I whispered into her ear, one hand placed over hers and my other over on her waist and heading down to a certain place I've only ever dreamed about touching. "I found your gift."

"W-What?" he grinned, happy that he was only doing so little was having such an affect on her.

"You gift," I kissed her ear, my teeth running over her skin. "You left a pair of your underwear under my pillow. How did you know I've been waiting for that?" I moved the hand that was on her hand and put it over her right breast. One simple touch had my pants tighten up almost immediately.

"I-I was d-dared to!"

I only laughed at her attempts. There was no more reason for her to be so shy anymore and try to hide things. "You don't have to lie to me," My hand that held her breast was fondling it, making every dream I ever had about her become real. "I know you're worried about ma and Hana finding out but don't worry. I know how to keep a secret." I've been keeping one for years now. I've kept my feelings a secret from her but no longer would they be a secret. She was going to know everything I feel for her.

"Y-You mean like h-how you've been masturbating in m-my bed!" I only laughed some more. All I was doing was fondle one breast and it was already causing her to lose her speech. _"If she's this sensitive I can't wait to see what she'll be like when I do more." _I was jumping at the thought, wanting to just rip her towel and my pants off and just start already but I had to stick with the plan.

"So you were under my bed?" she froze at my words and I grinned. I loved how I could make her do things with just my voice. It excited me.

"You knew?"

I chuckled and licked the base of her neck, finally living out my fantasy that I've dreamed up so long ago. "A man knows when the woman he loves has been in his room and doing things she's not supposed to," the hand that I had left on her hip was slowly dropping down to touch a certain part of her body that I've been dreaming of playing with for years now. I just barely touched it when I heard her suck in a harsh breath, she really was very sensitive. I loved it. "I could smell that you were in there. You have a certain scent that I've become accustomed too. I only said that to see what you would do," I couldn't wait any longer. I had to find out how sensitive she really was and confirm if a certain fear I had was true. My fear of some other man claiming her virginity before me. I vowed I would be her first and if I find out someone else had taken her to bed I was going to murder them in cold blood. But before I go on a killing spree I stuck my middle finger my middle inside her and Sakura started screaming. "So tight," all that was in her was a finger but her muscles had tightened themselves around my middle finger. I was very pleased to learn that she was still a virgin. _"And ready for me to take." _I grinned at my thoughts and slowly started thrusting my finger in and out of her, trying to get her body ready for the real show that would come soon. "So no boy has ever tried touching you. Good. Your body, heart, mind, soul, and everything is all mine and I'll be damned if I let someone else have it," I told her all this while I added in an extra finger, hers screams were bouncing off the walls of her room and it made me want to shout with her. My dream was finally coming true. "I love you." I confessed to her what I felt into her back, my mouth sucking down hard on the skin I had access to and leaving a nice mark.

She didn't have it in her to reply I noticed, all that was coming out of her mouth were moans. She held onto her closet door for support and I finally noticed that her body was moving with my finger that was still inside her. She was enjoying herself. "If you like this then I can't wait to see what you'll be like when I stick it inside you." She didn't respond and I knew she hadn't heard me. She was too busy focusing on what I was doing to her body, I kept pumping my fingers inside her until he release came and she passed out in my arms.

"Oh Sakura," I carried her out of her room and into mine, locking the door and putting her gently onto my bed. "My innocent cherry blossom do you know what you do to me?" I asked her unconscious form, ripping the towel off her body and stared at her naked form. I sucked in a harsh breath, my shaft was as stiff as it could get. Hell if I moved to fast it would probably break. "So beautiful," I kissed her naked body, lips finally touching the precious flesh that I've always wanted to claim. "And all mine." My lips touched hers, eyes still open to look down to watch as I kissed her in her sleep. I've done this before, on some nights when I would go in her room and watch her sleep the urge to kiss her would sometimes be to overwhelming to ignore. Only those have all been light taps that you couldn't even consider a real kiss.

"Time to strip." I grinned, caressing her soft cheek in my hand before taking of my clothes. I didn't need any blockage of clothes to stop me from getting the full experience of Sakura's body.

I had just taken off my boxers and pulled out the bond and condoms when Sakura started to come too. _"And now the fun begins." _I through the blanket off the bed and climbed on top of her, wishing for her to hurry up so we could get started already.

Her green eyes slowly opened and adrenaline shot through my body at the thought that I was finally going to do it with Sakura. I grinned when I saw her eyes open wide with realization and pushed her back down on the bed when I saw her trying to get up and leave.

"W-What are you doing?" she moved her body so beautifully, showing him everything so perfectly it made him wan to cry.

"Getting you comfortable," I kept my body directly over hers, I wanted to start already. "A girl's first time can hurt like hell so I need to make you as comfortable as possible to off some of the pain." I knew that a girl's first time can hurt very bad and the thought of causing her pain actually hurt me but I knew it wouldn't last long and soon enough she would only be feeling sweet pleasure and joy from our bodies joining together.

"We can't do this, I'm only fifteen! What if I get pregnant?" So she was worried about getting pregnant at such a young age and probably me leaving her alone with the baby. As if I would ever leave her. I would have scoffed at her words but I didn't want to ruin the mood. Her having my child would be a great thing but I knew she wasn't mentally prepared to have one just yet.

"You're on the pill aren't you?" I still couldn't decide if learning she was on the pill was a good thing. My mother had basically suggested her to get on the pill right in front of me and I nearly jumped her right then and there when I heard that she was going on it. I spent nearly half the day in my room after I learned that. "Besides, I have this just in case." Although what I really wanted was to feel her tight wet core around my shaft the first time, I knew I had to be careful and this was the only way. So I just grinned and bared with it, reminding myself that one day we won't need protection.

"What about mom and Hana?" she reminded me of their missing relatives. "They didn't say when they're coming home and if they walk in…"

"They called when you were in the bath," I started leaning closer to her, lips running over her face. "They won't be home until next week." I found her so cute when she was nervous.

"This isn't right," I stopped there and let her continue, wondering what she was talking about. She's the one who left me the underwear so what did she mean it wasn't right. "You're my big brother! You can't be –!"

I stopped her right there with a kiss, my blood fuming when she said that word. I forced her lips apart and attacked her tongue with mine. I would show her that I'm not her brother. "Never call me that again," I held her hands together and held them above her head. "I am not and I will never be your brother. I am Kiba Inuzuka and you are Sakura Haruno and you're the girl I'm in love with!" tying the bonds that held her around her bed post I decided it was time finally get things started. "If you still can't see that I'm not your brother then I need to make you see me as the man I am." I unwrapped the condom in a flash and put it on my aching shaft; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I watched as Sakura struggled against the bonds, my little outburst probably frightened her but there was no turning back now. She was mine now. "Kiba, don't do this. I'm not ready –" I silenced her with another kiss

"Sakura, I love you." I positioned myself over her and in one deep thrust I was inside her body.

My tip had just barely entered her but it felt as if I had entered heaven. She was screaming beneath, I could hear that much but all I could do was push myself more and more inside her until I was fully sheathed all the way. I touched her womb with my tip and I screamed in pure joy at this wonderful feeling I was experiencing. Dreaming was one thing but living it was a whole other story. I wrapped my arms around her body and began thrusting myself in and out of her with speed only I could do. My cheek was pressed against hers during all of this and I was whispering into her ear. "Sakura, you feel so amazing. Better then I dreamed of. So tight, so wonderful, and all for me." All I got in return were her passionate screams and listening to them just made her increasing my speed. Only when I did that the condom had ripped, I could feel the tear and I knew I should have stopped there but then I felt her muscles tighten around my member, there was nothing to stop me from feeling all of her and I kept going. Screw if she gets pregnant, let her, I would still stick around to continue to love my girl for eternity.

My body was on fire, sweating pouring off me and off of Sakura. I wrapped her legs around my waist, going in even deeper to her body and groaned in deep pleasure. My hands were at her waist, trying to help her match my speed and I kissed her once again. Our tongues did battle; I cut off her screaming as I watched her face while we kissed. Her eyes were shut tight, almost as if she was in pain but I could still see it. She was experiencing the same feeling of pleasure that I was and that thought alone had me increasing my speed even more. I pushed her hard down onto my bed, the creaking noise was loud and I was sure the neighbors could hear us but I didn't give a damn about them. With every thrust Sakura arched her back, our bodies were moving together and slowly becoming one. I could feel it coming, my release was coming up and I knew I should release out of her but the thought of spreading my seeds inside her was just to tempting to resist so I came inside her.

Her juices spilled out of her while my seeds went deep inside her body. "T-The condom…?" she seemed worried but I would push those thoughts away.

"It broke," I breathed out into her ear, my hands going up to untie her and bring her into my hold. Now that I finally had her the urge to hold her was stronger then ever. "Don't worry, I won't leave. Having my child will only make me want to stay and take care of you both," I was exhausted. I finally claimed her as mine, making a giant weight come off my body and with it gone my energy was spent and all I wanted was to go to sleep with my girl now. "I love you, Sakura." So I did. I went to sleep, holding her in my arms and still sheathed deep inside her the entire night. I wanted to be in her when I woke up.

We continued our nights from then on. I always brought her into my room after the first night and took her until we were both to exhausted to continue. It was my own personal heave to be able to do this, to have my love blossom moan beneath me and hold onto my body dear life as I entered her. I loved every minute of it but like the saying goes, all things must come to an end. Ma and Hana finally returned and it seemed like ma noticed a change in our behavior so she kept a close watch on me and Sakura. I cursed my mother for separating us after we finally got together but I knew if I wanted to have my love blossom I would have to act like she was just my little sister all over again.

It was pure torture to pretend she was only family but I had to do it. I acted like a regular big brother would for about three weeks before my mother finally decided she could leave us home alone again and not have to worry. I nearly cried in pure joy when my mother and sister told me they were going to be leaving for the next few months because of a dog show. I waited patiently for that day to come when they would leave the house and I would get Sakura all to myself again.

"Well we're off!" it was early in the morning and Sakura had been making us all breakfast. She was wearing that cute apron she always wore when she made breakfast and I loved it on it. Many fantasies were born when I first saw her wearing the white piece of fabric.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, hanging up the apron and I had to stop the frown from forming on my face. I was hoping to do her in it once mom and Hana leaves but it looks like I'll have to wait for that fun moment to happen.

I was sitting at the table, pretending to read the newspaper but I was really trying to stop myself from jumping up and screaming. _"Come on! Leave already!" _I was tapping my foot impatiently but it seems no one noticed.

"There's this big dog show happening in the states and the people organizing it what us to help with the dogs," Tsume and Hana were already grabbing their bags and heading out the door. "We shouldn't be gone fore more than a month, two at most, but we'll let you know more later on." They left with that.

"Sakura," I was behind her once the front door was shut, my hands on her shoulders. "They're finally gone," I was already hard and poking her with it through my pants, giving her a little preview of what's to come. "Let's go to my room." And so it begins again.

**END**


End file.
